Tajna operacja (Opowiadanie o Lt.Vixen)
To zdawał się być kolejny nudny dzień dla pani pułkownik Vixen która to właśnie zamykała drzwi sali konferencyjnej, była to bardzo ciemna noc a po korytarzach bazy rozlewał się złowieszczy mrok. Wracała już korytarzem, nikogo poza nią w środku nie było. Nagle spojrzała zza róg i zobaczyła grupę odzianych w kuloodporne kamizelki osiłków, każdy jeden uzbrojony w ciężki karabin. Ich twarze przykrywały maski przeciwgazowe. -Very funny, ha ha.- powiedziała, ale zaczęła powoli się bać. -Spokojnie.- mruknął jeden z żołnierzy, jego głos był gruby i zagłuszany przez maskę na twarzy. Jego ton był bardzo dziwny, chory. Vixen zaczęła się wycofywać, jej małe, delikatne nóżki w bucikach na obcasach stukały o podłogę, ale nikt tego nie słyszał. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie żałowała że nie miała przy sobie swojego pistoletu, ale i tak nie dałaby sobie rady. Nikogo poza nią już tu nie było. Poza nią i jej oponentami. W akcie desperacji zaczęła bębnić w drzwi do zbrojowni, ale było już za późno. Wrogowie zatorowali jej wszystkie drogi ucieczki, była przerażona. Serce waliło jej jak młot. -Umm...what do you want?- zapytała, z przerażenia nogi uginały się pod jej tycim, kruchym ciałem poczas gdy największy z oponentów zaczął się śmiać a następnie zdjął swoją maskę. Był to barczysty żubr z szramą na oku. -Pozwól że się najpierw przedstawimy- odparł. Bez maski jego głos był jeszcze bardziej niepokojący -Jednostka specjalna Rzeczypospolitej. Przyszliśmy tutaj odzyskać plany należnego nam pojazdu, zwlekacie z ich oddaniem. -We don't have those...umm...plans... -Spokojnie!- rzucił żubr, a następnie zmienił ton na znacznie bardziej cichy, dało się wyczuć w nim żądzę -Wiemy jak sobie to wynagrodzimy. Zanim Vixen mogła cokolwiek zrobić dwójka z drużyny wystrzeliła ze swoich stanowisk i podbiegła do niej rzucając swoje karabiny. Zaczęli dobierać się do jej rąk by je złapać, ta starała się odeprzeć atak, z całych sił odpychała swoimi malutkimi, delikatnymi rączkami przeciwników ale oni byli za silni. Złapali ją i skrępowali, lecz ona nie dawała za wygraną, próbowała kopać ich po kostkach, co spowodowało jedynie iż jeden z jej butów zsunął się z nogi po uderzeniu w mięsistą, muskularną nogę okutą pancerzem. -Cisza, cisza!- zadrwił żubr -Tak jak mówiłem, przedstawmy się sobie najpierw. Ja jestem Grzegolewski, dowodzę tą całą zgrają. Ci to Piotrek, Janek, Krzysztof, Słodecki i Wiktor. Wszyscy żołnierze zdjęli hełmy. Byli z różnych ras, ale wszyscy wyglądali równie groźnie. Vixen na sam ich widok czuła że znalazłaby ich w kartotekach polskiego sądu polowego conajmniej dziesięć razy. -Panie kapitanie, ona jest za mała!- powiedział jeden z nich, pokazując palcem na jej tycią posturę. -A faktycznie, dzięki Wiktor. Mam pewien plan. Wilk nazwany Wiktorem wyjął wtedy coś ze swojego plecaka który i tak rozmiarami wzbudzał pewien niepokój. Wyglądało to jak miotacz ognia, wielki zbiornik oraz rura z rączką do trzymania. Na ten widok Vixen zaczęła wrzeszczeć i wyrywać się jeszcze mocniej obawiając się spopielenia. -Zamkniecie jej w końcu pysk do kurwy nędzy?- zdenerwował się Wiktor, zakładając na plecy dziwne urządzenie. -To twoja fucha Wiktor, ryj i weź to włącz. -A teraz moje kochanie- zaczął Grzegolewski, podchodząc powoli do swojej ofiary -Troszkę się z tobą zabawimy, będziesz musiała słono zapłacić za to że nie oddaliście nam planów pojazdu. Przerażenie Vixen robiło się coraz większe, nie miała już sił by się wyrywać, jedynie patrzyła jak dyszący z podniecenia żubr się do niej zbliża, aż w końcu mogła poczuć jego wychodzące z wielkich nozdrzy gorące powietrze. -Wiktor, dawaj to, tylko podgrzej jej bo się dziecinka zaziębi.- rozkazał wielki zwierz, ustępując miejsca zbliżającemu się do skrępowanej lisicy wilkowi uzbrojonemu w urządzenie przypominające miotacz ognia. Zacisnęła oczy w przerażeniu gotowa na uczucie litrów płonącej benzyny palących jej członki, ale zamiast tego poczuła jak Wiktor wsadza jej końcówkę swojej broni w usta. Ta zakleszczyła się w nich tak że nie mogła nawet pisnąć, w następnej chwili poczuła jak do jej ust wlewana jest ciecz. Gęstą, słoną ciecz. Przełykała ją nie mając żadnego wyboru, żadnej ochrony. Jedynie robiła to z zamkniętymi oczami mówiąc sobie w myślach że to tylko jakiś chory sen. Po paru minutach poczuła jak jej ubranie robi się coraz ciaśniejsze. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła jak jej brzuch powoli rośnie, wydymając mundur. Zaczęła powoli wyglądać jakby przez całe dnie opychała się jedzeniem, na jej oczach puchną jej uda, delikatne rączki zaczynają wyglądać pod wpływem tłuszczu jak szynki, a drobne nóżki rozrastają się, rozrywając jej spodnie oraz gumowe butki. Była przerażona, w przeciwieństwie do polaków, którzy to zaczęli pocierać sobie penisy przez spodnie albo komentować jej wygląd, poza Wiktorem który z miną szaleńca wpatrywał się w rozrastające się na niej pokłady sadła. -Ale się pięknie pasie.- rzucił Grzegolewski kiedy to jedyny guzik utrzymujący jej ubranie w całości wystrzelił pod wpływem pęczniejącego brzucha. Vixen była przerażona. Jej spodnie rozdarły się już kompletnie, śnieżnobiała koszula pod mundurem też. -Wybornie. Ideolo.- powiedział Wiktor, wyjmując z jej ust miotacz. Kiedyś drobna i krucha dziewczyna wyglądała teraz jak wielka kula tłuszczu z której sterczały klocowate ręce i nogi. Stękała teraz i zaczęła się pocić. -O kurwa, jaka słodka się z niej tłusta sunia zrobiła.- pochwalił jej rozmiary jeden żołnierz. Wtedy to Grzegolewski podszedł do niej, z lubością pieszcząc jej nagi brzuch. -Noooo...teraz jesteś naprawdę piękna. Nim mogła chociażby zamajtać pulchnymi łapkami Grzegolewski zerwał z całej siły jej matki, rozpiął swoją kamizelkę kuloodporną i wyjął swoją pałę w pełnej naładowanej chorym podnieceniem erekcji. -O kurwa, panie kapitanie!- powiedział roześmiany Patryk. -No, no!- pisnęła kobieta, ale było już za późno. Żubr wsadził swojego penisa do jej małej cipki i zaczął ją maglować. Był bardzo wielki, cały ciepły. Po paru minutach wystrzelił on do jej wnętrza lepką, słoną miłością. Kiedy to się stało ryknął z zadowolenia, wyjmując brudnego od spermy członka z jej pochwy. -Teraz ja, teraz ja!- zaczęli przekrzykiwać się żołnierze. To było piekło dla biednej dziewczyny, uwielbiała przeżywać orgazmy, ale kilka minuta po minucie powodowały u niej chęć zwymiotowania. Polacy byli bardzo brutalni oraz silni, a ich język brzmiący jak stukot maszyn industrialnych borował jej uszy, wypełniony wyczuwalnym i namacalnym wręcz zabójczym, nieposkromiony pożądaniem. -Ja pierdolę, kurwa, mam pomysł. Niech ją Krzysiek przerucha. Żołnierze podnieśli śmiech, a z tłumu wysunął się jeden, wyjątkowo chudy ale z wielkim prąciem które było pod pewnym kątem zakrzywione i pokryte ranami oraz czymś co wyglądało na zaschniętą krew. Lt. Vixen zaczęła się ponownie wyrywać, płacząc i piszcząc tak głośno jak tylko potrafiła. Nikt nie usłyszał jej jednak. Nie słyszęli jej kiedy to Krzysiek wsadził swojego sępowatego, zrogowaciałego członka do jej nadwyrężonej pochwy i zaczął mocno ją trzepać. Była już tak zmęczona i wycieńczona że przed oczami widziała plamki. Bolały ją nogi, odbyt oraz cipka. Krzysiek był nawet bardziej bestialski i bardziej głodny orgazmu od swoich pobratymców, traktował ją bardziej jak pojemnik na swoją słowiańską spermę. -Aaaaaaa, tak! Kurwa, spaślaki to lubię, Jankeski jeszcze nie jebałem!- ryknął Krzysiek z głosem drżącym z podekscytowania. To co się następnego stało spowodowało obrzydzenie nawet u Polaków. Uprawiał on z nią seks przez kilka minut we wszystkich możliwych pozycjach tak szybko że zaczęło jej łomotać w głowie. Kiedy skończył, była całkowicie bezwładna. Jak zwłoki. Żywe zwłoki. -No chłopaki. Spierdalamy, zrobiliśmy swoje. Teraz bierzemy co nasze i uciekamy.- zarządził Grzegolewski, zakładając swoją maskę. Polacy ruszyli korytarzem, podczas gdy biedna Lt.Vixen zamykała powoli swoje oczy. Straciła świadomość. Zemdlała. Następnego dnia jej pokryte potem i spermą ciało znaleźli inni żołnierze. Podczas próby umycia go zobaczyli na jednym z drzwi karteczkę z kilkoma słowami. "Dziękujemy za genialny wieczór. Pozdrawiamy, Polonia." I drugim mniejszym pod nim, który wszystkim zmroził krew w żyłach. "Wasza pani pułkownik była przepyszna."